Snake's Lair
by TrueWarrior
Summary: NCIS investigates the death of a Marine sergeant and his wife, which leaves the son brimming with revenge.
1. Chapter One

Summary: The team investigates the death of a decorated Marine sergeant and his wife, leaving their son brimming with revenge. Will they be able to find the ones responsible and prevent the son from exacting his revenge?

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Suspense

Pairings: none

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the NCIS characters. I'm just borrowing them for this piece of fiction. Only the OCs that show up belong to me.

TEASER  
The Sad Good Night...

The smell of a turkey dinner filled the area with an exquisite aroma in the 1300 block of Georgetown. A family was busy putting the dishes away, as their child, who was not really a child, started to gather their belongings. The latter was a young man, about twenty-five years old, short black hair, and brown eyes. "Are you sure I can't convince you to stay the night, Jaecyon?" a voice asked, just as they were starting to open the front door. "I mean, either your father or I can take you to the Metro station first thing tomorrow morning."

With a view overlooking the beautiful Potomac River, this particular neighborhood of Georgetown was packed this time of night, and it seemed as if the large area was only going to grow as more people began to move into it. The front of the of the apartment door opened, and a woman with simple brown eyes and slightly graying hair was greeted to a brief chill in the air.

"You know as much as I'd love to, I can't stay the night, mother," Jaecyon said, gathering his belongings. "Oscar gets cranky when I come home late to walk him, and you know that Danielle and I need to get up for work early."

"This will always be your home, Jaecyon," Jaecyon's father calmly answered, his voice strong, yet fatherly.

"I know, Pop." Jaecyon smiled, wrapping his mother and father in a loving embrace. "The two of you worry too much and you shouldn't. I should worry about _you_."

Jaecyon's parents laughed. "We'll be fine," his mother joked. "What ever happened to the young man who used to listen to his parents? The one who was afraid of going to Europe to get his Masters degree from the University of Prague?"

Jaecyon scoffed slightly and laughed, "He grew up." He hurried down the steps one at a time, slipping on a ski cap and taking out his car keys. The car in the driveway was a red Pontiac Sunfire, but in the blackness of night, it was hard trying to make out both the shape and color. "I'll call you when I get in," he said.

The wind once again blew cold air, and Jaecyon tightened his leather coat. Straightening out his cap, he turned back to his parents who were wrapped in each others' arms, staying warm. Jaecyon reached into his coat pocket and felt his car keys. On instinct, he took out the keys and pressed a small button, opening the car. Just as he made his way to the driver side, he was momentarily blinded by head lights. He looked up, trying to ascertain their location, and before he could find them, he heard a set of brakes squeal. An instant later, an accelerating car was zooming toward him at an alarming speed. He saw what looked like a vanity Virginia license plate but could not make it out, as loud rock music blared from the sound system.

"**JAECYON**!" Jaecyon's father cried out. Just as he saw Jaecyon roll over the hood of his car and out of the street, the neighborhood crackled with what sounded like thunder. He allowed his instincts to kick in and ducked behind the passenger side of his car, shielding his ears from the sound. With a trained ear, he quickly identified it as gunfire and the car continued to drive past, its passenger and other occupants firing gunshots.

The shots hit the porch of the apartment, destroying several flower pots and shattering the family room window. Jaecyon continued ducking behind the passenger side of his car and his parents apartment was riddled with bullets. He did not even look up at the apartment. Across the street, people screamed and immediately dove for cover, just as the car drove off in a peel of speed.

Dusting himself off, Jaecyon looked around nervously, and steadied his breathing. His gaze swept from left to right, and then to the front of his parents' apartment. On the step, his parents lay as still as the now still breeze. Their eyes stared sightlessly into space as blood started to pour from their chest. "Mom?" Taking a tentative step forward, he also examined his father. "Dad?"

He slowly walked up the steps, his heart beat accelerating into his throat with each step. A tear screamed down his face as he cradled his lifeless mother and father in his arms, unleashing a gut-wrenching cry.

A/N: This is just the teaser, just like any of the episodes. You can expect more action in later chapters.


	2. Chapter Two

Summary: The NCIS team investigates the death of a Marine sergeant and his wife, which leaves their son brimming with revenge. Will NCIS be able to find the ones responsible and prevent the son from exacting his revenge?

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Suspense

Pairings: none

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the NCIS characters. I'm just borrowing them for this piece of fiction. Only the OCs that show up belong to me.

ONE  
Just a Normal Day, But an Astute Witness

The elevator of NCIS opened with a ding, and NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee stepped out. He was currently shuffling his fingers on his iPod, searching for a particular song. Though still trying to find inspiration for his novel, he considered what he already had loaded on it to be classics. It was also his work-out mixes whenever he found himself going to the gym. Despite being the butt of his co-worker and fellow agent Anthony DiNozzo's jokes, McGee did have a life outside of work.

He took a brief look around, only seeing Ziva and DiNozzo at their respected desks, but they were obviously arguing about something that did not demand his immediate attention. As soon as he walked toward his desk, DiNozzo spoke first. "What the heck is that in your ears, Probie?" he asked.

"What, this?" McGee asked innocently. "Just listening to some Queen. You know, to expand my musical tastes besides jazz."

Ziva was puzzled, looking up from her computer and seeing McGee with earphones in his ear. "Who?" she repeated.

"Only one of the greatest rock bands of the '80s," DiNozzo explained, making his way to McGee's desk. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have _Princes of the Universe_ on there, would ya?" Ziva rolled her eyes and went back to work on her morning report. DiNozzo trotted over to McGees desk with a bounce in his step. "You wanna talk about a rock anthem, well, that's it. The guitar riffs and drums are wild." Tony cleared his throat, and McGee started logging in to his computer.

"Uh-oh," McGee uttered.

"What, uh-oh?" Ziva asked.

"And here we are," Tony began, and McGee slightly winced as he finished logging in to his computer. "We're the princes of the universe. We would be lost, fighting for survival. We've come to be your equal!"

McGee looked up and said to Ziva, "Tony can't sing."

Tony quickly whacked McGee over the back of his head. "I resent that, McNatra!" he exclaimed, putting an unusual spin to the many nicknames he gave the young agent. "I try. Don't I at least get an A for effort?"

McGee and Ziva shook their heads and simultaenously answered, "No."

The elevator doors parted open again, and Senior Supervisory Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked briskly into the NCIS bullpen. A cup of his signature coffee was in his hand as he walked toward his desk. "DiNozzo trying to serenade us this morning?" he asked, a hint of humor but also seriousness in his tone.

"Morning, Boss," the group chimed in unison. Gibbs just nodded, not even looking up from his computer as he continued logging in. It was a long process, but Gibbs was typed quickly, immediately opening up his e-mail.

"Trying is the right word, Boss," McGee answered, trying not to smile.

"And you can do better?" Gibbs asked.

McGee stammered, "What, m-me, no. I can't-"

"It was rhetorical, McGee." Gibbs shifted to business just like that, not even looking up from his computer when he finished scanning his messages. Then one of them caught his attention. "Get your gear," he commanded.

"Where we headed, Boss?" DiNozzo asked, scrambling with the rest of the team to get their gear.

"Got a dead Marine and his wife in the 1300 neighborhood of Georgetown." At first, the agents seemed to be moving slow, and Gibbs was already near the elevator. He was tempted to close the door on his team, but he stopped just short as they scrambled forward, each playfully fighting to try and determine who was going to ride in the front of their sedan and who rode shotgun. It was over in less than thirty seconds. "Some time today, ladies!" he shouted, a flash of his military tone in his voice.

Tony was first, followed immediately by Ziva and McGee. "Queen, huh?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," McGee admitted and shook his head in shame. "It's just one song, Boss."

"Uh huh."

Gibbs smiled as sipped his coffee, and the elevator began its descent.

_Flash! Flash! Flash!_

The camera clicked three times at three different angles of the recently deceased. One angle was a horizontal view, with their faces shown with a blank expression. The other two angles were vertical, and they were going to be sent to Abby for further examination. It was this part of the job that Officer Ziva David hated sometimes. Mosad trained her and death was something that came naturally because of the extensive training. She was also human, and the scene of death was one that she was not relishing to let go of. The scene disturbed her mentally, but she dismissed the uneasiness and went back to photographing.

Another vehicle arrived on the scene moments later bearing the NCIS emblem and out entered the medical examiner Donald Ducky Mallard. Half a beat later, his assistant, the ever-efficient Jimmy Palmer followed already carrying a gurney. The crime scene was still surrounded by the local LEOs and Gibbs team was in the process of examining it for themselves.

"I apologize for the delay, Jethro, but there was a slight problem with the GPS," Ducky explained. "But rest assured, its fixed now." Quickly, he walked under the police tape and up the apartment stairs. He saw the blood-soaked carpet and two bodies, both riddled with gunfire in their torso. "Well, CODs were obviously gun shots, but I will have to check with Abby to determine what kind of gun did this when I do up the autopsy reports."

Palmer took out a medical liver probe from his pocket, also examining the body, just as Ziva took another picture. He gazed at the reading and then returned his gaze back to Ducky. "Time of death is at between seven and eight hours, which places it between twenty-two and twenty-three hours, Doctor Mallard."

"Of all places, why Georgetown?" DiNozzo asked. "What's the significance of this area?"

"Besides the breathtaking view, I can't think of anything," Ducky answered with a sigh and shrug. "It reminds me of home, sometimes, Anthony. Especially the scenic view overlooking a river."

The crime scene was investigated through and through. Police tape was spread out across the entrance to the apartment to the car that was still in the parking lot. The inside of the apartment was spacious, with a stairway leading to the second floor and bedrooms. The main foyer seemed unscathed, however, save for the shattered glass. The furniture still looked relatively new, but it was clear that it was not. The team examined the apartment, looking for evidence. The only thing they found were the stained glass and a dusting of what remained of a shell casing from some kind of fire arm.

McGee and an officer were talking to a witness, but he was apparently ignoring anything they had to say. McGee's attention swept from the police officer to the witness, whose eyes were just buried in their hands in grief and anger.

Another officer was making his way to the porch, and his attention was on the witness. "You can't be here, kid," he said. "This is a crime scene."

"I'm no kid," was the astute reply.

The officer shook his head and turned to McGee. "Go on ahead," he said, shaking his head. "But be quick. I'm tempted to take him in for that smart-mouth of his." And the officer ducked under the police tape, talking amongst other witnesses.

"Pretty nice apartment you have here," McGee casually said. "I mean, other than the fact that's a crime scene." The witness was silent. His eyes briefly closed for a moment, as he felt the sting of a tear start to form. "Did you know who lived here."

The witness turned to McGee with a flare of fire in his eyes. "Of course I knew who lived here," he answered astutely. "My parents. I visit them every weekend, but nothing like this has happened before." He turned his attention to the NCIS vehicle on the parking lot and back to the badge on McGees hip. "NCIS? What is that, Nationwide Crime Intelligence Services?"

"Actually, it's Naval Criminal Investigative Services," McGee corrected.

"And what is your major jurisdiction?" the witness asked.

"All four branches of the service: the Navy, the Air Force, the Marines, and the Army."

"Ah."

"McGee, help Tony and Ziva clean up the crime scene," Gibbs ordered quietly. "I'll handle this."

"You sure, Boss? He seems to be acting pretty-" McGee asked, still standing in his position. Gibbs just gave the agent a look and McGee quickly walked into the apartment. "Sure thing, Boss." McGee headed inside without further question.

Gibbs watched the junior agent go off and then turned his attention back to the witness. "My condolences on your loss," he said. "I know how much they meant to you."

"Thank you."

"Do you know who would do this?"

The witness nodded. "I can think of only one group responsible for this, and I can promise you, that they will pay for what they did." Gibbs waited patiently as the witness continued. "They call themselves the Cobras. They were a militant group that delivered in mass weapons and worked with a neo-fascist Russian army from the late 1960s." The witness sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "And now, they've resurfaced and they targeted my parents."

"The Cobras?"

The witness breathed heavily, trying to keep himself from crying. My parents didnt tell me much about what they did, being classified and all. I wanted to know, but they just couldnt tell me. Job security. But in passing, I heard them mention something of a codename: Thunderbolt."

"Thunderbolt?" Gibbs repeated, confusion in his voice.

The witness nodded. "Now, he and his unit made the biggest mistake of his life by killing my parents."

Gibbs continued getting the witness' statement. "So, you're looking for revenge," he uttered calmly. It was not a question, and Gibbs was calm when he said those words.

"You're damn right I am," was the calm yet angered reply.

"Revenge won't bring them back."

"I don't care."

"You might be next."

"I'll take that chance."

"But I won't." Gibbs started writing something else on his pad. "I'm putting you under protective surveillance."

Gibbs glazed at the witness and heard him stammer, "What? You can't do that! I - what if your protection gets killed!"

"I can assure you, they won't." Gibbs popped his suit once and reached into his coat pocket for a business card. "If you remember anything, don't hesitate to call."

The witness examined the card for a moment. NCIS Senior Supervisory Field Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Then he turned his gaze back to Gibbs. "**AGENT GIBBS!**" he called, getting the man's attention. "My apologies for my behavior. My name is Jaecyon McConnell. I'll be sure to call if I know anything."

Gibbs nodded and left to gather his team, leaving Jaecyon to the LEOs.


	3. Chapter Three

Summary: The team investigates the death of a Marine sergeant and his wife, which leaves their son brimming with revenge. Will NCIS be able to find the ones responsible and prevent the son from exacting his revenge?

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Suspense

Pairings: none

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapter.

TWO  
Identity Results

On a huge plasma television screen at NCIS headquarters, there was an image of their witness Jaecyon McConell, as well as outlining information on him.

The picture showed a young man's Virginia driver's license. His hair was long, just falling down to his shoulders. His eyes were chestnut brown and he had a small unhealed scar under his left eye.

"His full name is Jaecyon Robert McConnell," Ziva started reporting, her attention focused on the enlarged drivers license. "Born on July 3 to Jack McConnell and Jessica Lancaster in Allentown, Pennsylvania. No criminal record or background. He graduated from the University of Maryland just this past December with a triple major in Psychology, Computer Science, and Foreign Languages and has a Masters in Statistical Mathematic Variables from the Univeristy of Prague. He's currently employed at DVM Technologies in Lorton. DVM is contracted with the Department of Interior and Homeland Security."

McGee was at sitting at his desk, going over information on his computer. With a few clicks on his keyboard, he managed to pull up a Marine. The photograph was of a weathered man with intense brown eyes and a green bandana adorned across his forehead was displayed. "Jaecyon's father, First Staff Sergeant McConnell was a retired Marine, and worked for the CIA's Bureau of Strategic Planning. He had a clean bank account, no outstanding charges or bills. While in the Corps, he served numerous tours in northern Russia and Iraq. He was awarded with numerous citations for his exceptional sniper skills, stealth and infiltration techniques, and the employment of CQC before his honorable discharge in 2003."

"CQC?" DiNozzo repeated.

"Close quarters combat," Gibbs answered. "It was created by William Ewart Fairbairn. Next time were in the gym, Ill show it to you." He turned as attention to DiNozzo. "Anything on the mother?"

Tony took hold of another remote, and a picture of a woman in a military uniform was pulled up parallel to the one of McConnell. Jessica was a beautiful woman in her middle thirties. She had small-rimmed glasses on her face, and her eyes were focused as if in deep thought. "Lancaster was an NSA codebreaker working undercover in the KGB. Her mission was to rescue a Yifgeni Chekov from a radical Russian militant group selling arms of mass destruction to Iraq and other top bidding countries."

"Any living relatives?"

McGee was flipping through a file but found nothing. He entered something on his computer and an image of a British colonel about Ducky's age appeared beside Jaecyon's. "Not in the states, but this man, retired Colonel David Johnson from Exeter, England is listed as next of kin."

"We really are going into the unknown with this Cobra unit," Gibbs mused silently. "Cross reference everything we have on Yifgeni Chekov, Jessica Lancaster, and the codename Thunderbolt," Gibbs ordered, heading for the elevator.

The morgue was quiet and bright, as Ducky was just finishing up a report from a previous case. Palmer walked in, pushing in the second slab and stood patiently waiting for Ducky. "The bodies from the Georgetown crime scene, Dr. Mallard," the young man said.

"Thank you, Mr. Palmer," Mallard quietly said. He unzipped the first body bag, revealing an older man about his age with a bullet hole in his head, and other gunshots to his abdomen. His eyes were open with shock, almost as if he was panicked. Then he unzipped the second bag, and it revealed a middle-aged woman, also with a bullet hole their head, and gunshot wounds to their chest. "Judging by the point of entry and angle of the shots, I would say that our recently deceased were killed as if they were standing."

"How can you tell that, Doctor Mallard?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, you see this straight line?" Ducky examined. "The bullets had to have to come from about one hundred feet, and entered the bodies at more than forty-five miles an hour." As Ducky explained, he took a pair of scissors, seeing the lodging of a bullet round. Palmer already had a jar ready to drop the bullet in and Ducky dropped it in. "Run that up to Abigail for me, will you, Mr. Palmer?"

"Sure thing, Doctor Mallard." Jimmy left autopsy just as Gibbs started to enter. Ducky went back to examining the dead bodies. His attention quickly swept from the father's chest down to something on his arm. He took a picture and quickly typed on his computer, waiting for the results of what looked like a tattoo to return.

Gibbs entered briskly with a cup of coffee, just as Ducky started to dial up Abby. "Ah, Jethro, so good of you to come in," Ducky greeted professionally, his voice bright with enthusiasm. "It would seem that our recently deceased were victims of an execution."

"How so?"

"The gunshots indicate that the victims were standing when they were gunned down," Ducky explained. "There was a lot of blood loss by the time the shots to the abdomen were fired. As I began running tests, I also noticed high concentrations of nicotine and citric acid in the woman's upper intestine."

"Heavy smoker and drinker?"

Ducky nodded once. "Likely," he said. "But I believe those were not what lead them to their death. I believe it was what I discovered on their arm. This tattoo." Ducky handed Gibbs a photo of the fading tattoo. "I couldn't make out the shape, but now that I have a better look at it, it looks like a -"

"Snake," Gibbs finished. "It's actually a cobra."

"How grotesque."

A faint chirp resonated from the room as Gibbs' cell phone started to ring. Handing the photo back to Ducky, he answered quickly, "Yeah, Gibbs?" After a short pause, he said, "I'll be right there." He hung up his phone and turned back to Ducky. "Our witness is here. He might be the link you need."

"How is he going to help us?"

"The victims," Gibbs explained, on his way out of the room, "are his mother and father."

The conference room was quiet. The blinds were partially open, allowing faint rays of light to glow through the room. NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard sat at the head of the conference table calmly, as Gibbs offered Jaecyon a bottle of water and walked beside the door. Jaecyon was dressed as if he had been working out. His black sweat pants and white sleeveless shirt showed off his athletic arms. He was not large, he was toned well. There was also a tattoo of a lion on his bicep. "We appreciate you coming in, Jaecyon," Shepard said in a quiet, yet firm voice. "You have our sincerest condolences on your loss."

Jaecyon nodded wordlessly and sipped his water. "I just can't believe they're gone," he whispered. "It should've been _me_ that was the target, not them."

"We're looking into finding out more of this Cobra Unit," Shepard added. "But we don't have much. Most of our Intel on them is limited."

Jaecyon smirked sadly and sipped his water again.

"What exactly were your parents?" Shepard asked, changing the subject.

Jaecyon was confused by the question. "What do you mean?"

"Our intelligence reports say that your father worked with the CIA while in the Corp," Shepard explained. "And your mother was a code breaker for the NSA, while acting under cover with GRU."

"My mother and father loved this country, Madam Director," Jaecyon replied formally and heatedly. "They weren't warmongers. They did their job, hoping to prevent World War III, and were rewarded for their jobs by President Johnson. Are you questioning what they did for our country?"

"We just want to hear from you about your parents," Shepard answered. "If you wish, we can call Major Johnson."

A look of emptiness crossed on Jaecyon's face. "Not all of us are patriots. I wanted to apply myself and go into the Marine Corp like my father, but it seems that with my somewhat flare for the dramatic, they wouldn't take me." He looked up at Gibbs. "I'm not asking for much, Agent Gibbs. I just want the ones who did this to me found!"

Jaecyon strolled down the steps two at a time and bristled by the bullpen, not noticing the agents working on his case. Gibbs followed one step behind and caught up with him, just as his agents looked up from their task. "If you're still thinking of exacting revenge -"

"I am."

"I wouldn't."

Jaecyon sighed. "Are you familiar with the proverb that tells us that revenge is a dish that is best served cold? Snakes are cold-blooded, and their cold blood will run dry until my revenge is satiated."

Gibbs actually laughed. It was short, sounding more like a chuckle. "Brave sentiment," he said. Jaecyon rolled his eyes and threw his empty bottle water toward a semi-full trash can. "Perhaps you're right, but I'm not backing out on protecting you until this is over." As Gibbs said that, he uncharacteristically patted the young man on his back.

"Now, if you will excuse me, Agent Gibbs," Jaecyon saluted. "I have two funerals to arrange."

Gibbs nodded and walked Jaecyon out of the building. Ziva, Tony, and McGee watched from their desks, confused, and Shepard also showed her confusion. "Gibbs is just letting him walk out of here?" DiNozzo asked, trying to shake away his confusion. "Something isn't right."


	4. Chapter Four

Summary: The team investigates the death of a Marine sergeant and his wife, which leaves their son brimming with revenge. Will NCIS be able to find the ones responsible and prevent the son from exacting his revenge?

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Suspense

Pairings: none

**Disclaimer**: See the previous chapters

****************

THREE  
Acquired Target

Two people sat in silence at Starbucks, watching as different people walked by, either going to lunch or returning to work. They scanned the area, searching for someone in particular and so far had yet to find them. On their arms were tattoos of a cobra. The first man was patient, but his partner was tempted to give up in frustration. Finally, their patience paid off, as they found their target. A young man and a woman about his age were talking, while the former's head was lying on the womans knee in a loving matter. Though their words could not be made out, it was clear that they were in love and were discussing something of great relevance.

"Target acquired," a female voice whispered. "The fool doesn't even suspect us."

"Let's not screw up," the male said. "The colonel won't tolerate our failure."

---

Jaecyon rested stoically quiet on his girlfriend Danielle Ryback's leg, watching various people walk in and out of the park. Danielle came from a middle-class family in Texas. Her parents objected to her attending college in Maryland, but they supported her whenever she needed them. It was at the University of Maryland where she met and fell in love with Jaecyon. Like Jaecyon, she too graduated in December and was working to attain her Masters in Psychology. Her diagnosis of Jaecyon was not a promising one, and she knew that she was going to be prepared for a bombardment of emotions from him. "Where would I be?" she asked quietly, her voice sounding like she was singing. "What would I do? If you never helped me through... I hope someday, if you've lost your way, you can turn to me..."

"Like I turn to you." Jaecyon's tone was sad, laced in exhaustion. "I've lost my way, Danielle. They're gone."

"You're not lost, Jaecyon," Danielle reassured him. "You're never lost as long as we're together."

"I know what I have to do." Jaecyon looked around. "I'm going to find those snakes and hunt them down."

"I love you, Jaecyon, but I beg you, don't to do this," Danielle pleaded. "You're a good person, and you'll be consumed by more grief than you were when -"

"I'm going to do it to protect you," Jaecyon interrupted.

"But at what cost?" Danielle questioned. "I don't need protecting if you wind up dead because of this line of thought you're developing. Revenge isn't the way."

Jaecyon scoffed and raised his head. "You sound like my uncle." He chuckled slightly, which sounded more like a scoff than a chuckle. "You remember him: the tyrannical officer in my family who retired to merry ole England from the CIA. Or rather the CIA retired him when he got too bold for his own subordinates to "

Jaecyon had been so wrapped in his ranting that he did not see the hand racing toward his cheek at an accelerated pace. Danielle did not gasp in surprise and pushed Jaecyon off of her knee. "I can't believe what Im hearing, she said in a whispered tone. My parents were right about you. You are arrogant. I was a fool to believe that you might have been something different."

"Danielle, wait a minute -" Jaecyon started, his tone desperate and almost quiet. He rubbed his cheek and he felt Danielle's fingers jabbing his chest.

Unseen by neither Jaecyon nor Danielle, a woman readjusted her sight and watched them through a pair of crosshairs. Focusing, she saw several targets, but only two had been on her mind. They were oblivious, not knowing about the danger that was about to present itself to them.

"You just remember one thing, pal!" Danielle exclaimed bitterly, slowly starting to rise to her feet. "You don't write me, you don't call me, and don't even think about looking in my direction! It's over!" To emphasize her point, she gave Jaecyon a hard shove in the chest.

Danielle stormed off, absently ignoring the flash of light that was on her chest. Jaecyon turned from his fuming girlfriend and lowered his head in shame. His heart was hurting at how uncomfortable he now was, and he regretted his outburst. He wanted to say he was sorry, and catch up with Danielle. He caught up with her retreating form just as she was about to cross the street. It was at that moment that something momentarily blinded him. It looked like a reflective lens, one used by snipers when they tried to conceal their location. Danielle had been so occupied in gathering her belongings that she did not feel Jaecyon lightly grabbing her arm.

He tried tracing the light with one eye, but he could not find out where it was coming from. Whether it was far or near, his first inclination was to protect his girlfriend, even if she had just broken up with him.

In that instant, the air cracked with a sound of an explosion.

Jaecyon felt something rip into his shoulder. He spun and dropped on top of Danielle, just as he collapsed in pain. He slowly started to rise and help her to her feet, but his shoulder roared at him, as if it were on fire. Danielle quickly got up, seeing the blood as if for the first time. "What the hell are you doing?!" she shouted. "I told you we were through!"

"Danielle..." Jaecyon quietly said. "Your life, as well as mine, is in danger. The ones that killed my parents are here, and they're going to either hunt me down... or kill all those that remain in heart. You may not forgive me, but I will do what I can to protect you from now on..."

Jaecyon collected himself and tried to slow the bleeding by ripping off a sleeve of his shirt. The pain grew, but the bleeding had slowed. "The Cobras," Danielle uttered calmly. "Come on. We're going to John's Hopkins."

Jaecyon did not argue.

---

The lab was blaring to the strains of _Du Hast_ by Ramstein.

To anyone who could not stand the ruckus, they would have probably gone def after hearing the first few bars in the piece. Abby enjoyed the loud. It made her work go by smoothly and usually without a hitch, and with _Nemo_ blasting through the sound system, it was clear she enjoyed her work, while at the same time, was probably the only one on Gibbs' team who could work while listening to loud rock music.

"No match, again?" Abby asked. She sighed and examined the bullets in a small container. She spun the container around slowly, trying to figure out if she missed something. The Goth forensic scientist reached below one of her drawers, trying to find something and she had what she was looking for. With her hands gloved, she opened the plastic evidence bag, dipped the bullet in her hand, and took a ruler in the other.

The bullet itself looked old and worn, but there was no mistaking the sharp tip it once had. With the ruler, Abby quickly measured the projectile and typed in her findings. Previously, she had to guess, as she had not thought of measuring. "McGee, type in these measurements exactly," she said. She hoped, this time, she would have success.

McGee waited patiently for Abby as she finished with the ruler. "Seven point sixty-two by fifty-four." McGee did just that and pressed the ENTER key, awaiting the results.

The doors hissed open and Gibbs entered with a large Caff-Pow in hand, while _Du Hast_ still played in the background. He saw Abby explaining something with McGee and entered through the automatic doors. "Anything new?" Gibbs asked.

"Just the same conclusion Ducky came up with," Abby said, just as Gibbs crossed toward her and set down the Caff-Pow. "That there were negligible amounts of nicotine and citric acid. It was just below tolerance that would usually lead to leukemia and lung disease." Abby reached to her left and took a sip of her drink as a beep resonated from her computer. Instinctively, she set down her soda. "Results just came in for the gun used," she mused silently. "7N14-type rounds. Both telescopic and iron sight. Developed by Izhmash and Norinco Industries in the former Soviet Union? That can't be right. Gibbs, unless I'm mistaken, and I'm usually not, this is the weapon." Abby squinted, trying to pronounce the name. "Sneye-perska-ya Vin-two-ka Dragoon-nova? Sounds like an Elven chant Gandalf the Grey would try to say."

Gibbs stared at Abby, confused for a brief moment and McGee explained. "Gandalf was a wizard from Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy of books, who accompanied Frodo Baggins on a quest to destroy the One Ring, Boss. It was just recently adapted to the silver screen with Peter Jackson directing, and it -"

"Yeah, I read the books, McGee," Gibbs exclaimed. Turning to Abby's computer, he pronounced the weapon properly. "_Snayperskaya Vintovka Dragunova_. One of the Soviet Union's most lethal firearms."

"Who could conceive such a lethal firearm and bring it here in the United States?" As soon as the question was asked, there was a faint chirp. Gibbs quickly reached for his phone and looked over the sniper rifle on Abby's computer screen.

"It was common among the Eastern Bloc, and it can also accept the cartridges of a Mosin Nagant." Gibbs answered his phone, quickly ceasing its ringing. "Yeah. Gibbs." After a short pause, he said quickly, "Be right there." He turned to Abby. "Keep me appraised."

"Always do," Abby answered with a smile.

"McGee, you're with me."

Gibbs and McGee exited the lab, leaving Abby to continue her work.

---

Tony and Ziva were questioning the local officers and people in the park at a simple pace. Tony sighed heavily, mentally shaking his head in disappointment at his current witness. So far, several of the witnesses answers were "no" and others just were non-responsive. There were times that he dreaded asking questions, but the Baltimore Police Officer in him told him to suck it up and just do what was needed. In a way, he was similar to Gibbs in that mentality. To the next witness, who was a waitress, he said with a forced smile, "Thanks anyway."

Ziva was showing look of frustration as well. "Did you find out anything?" she asked.

"Nada," Tony answered, equally frustrated. "How about on your end?"

Ziva sighed. "Nothing."

Tony was getting tired. This investigation was proving to be difficult, and they had no witnesses that were cooperating. "People can sometimes be-"

"Oblivious?" Ziva smirked slightly and went back to work. Tony nodded and Ziva continued, "Sometimes, people are blind as gnats."

"Bats," Tony corrected. "Blind as bats."

"That too." Ziva walked along the side of the restaurant, as something that caught her eye. "What is that?" She kneeled down, examining the source of her curiosity. "Shell casing. Obviously spent." She grabbed one in her hand and in the other, she used her camera to take a few pictures of it for Abby. "Looks like a 7N1-type round, but I cannot be certain."

"7N14 is more accurate," Gibbs' voice interjected.

"Sounds like a sniper round," Tony said. "But what kind of firearm has that kind of kick?"

"The SVD," Gibbs explained simply. "We're finished here. Our witness is at John's Hopkins, about to come out of surgery."

John's Hopkins was a beehive of activity, especially this early in the afternoon. Many nurses, surgeons, and other medical staff kept the facility busy, not breaking a beat from what was needed to be done. Gibbs and his team entered with brisk professionalism, and headed for the lobby, where a front desk clerk was just finishing up with giving directions to a visitor. "Agent Gibbs, NCIS," Gibbs started, as he flashed his badge to the clerk.

"NCIS?" a female voice asked from behind him, quickly starting to rise. "Thank God you're here. He told me when he wouldn't see anyone but you guys."

"_He_?" Ziva repeated.

"My boyfriend, Jaecyon," the woman answered. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Danielle Ryback."

DiNozzo could not resist the urge to chuckle upon hearing Danielles last name. "Ryback? he repeated. "Your last name is Ryback?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that, Special Agent-" Danielle interjected.

"DiNozzo. But you can call me Tony," DiNozzo answered with a smile.

"Special Agent DiNozzo." Danielle smiled and walked toward a soda machine.

"Is there someone in your family named Casey?" DiNozzo asked.

Gibbs wanted to head-slap DiNozzo for his out of place question but just ignored him. Danielle ignored him as well, leaving the question unanswered. "Did Jaecyon tell you about the Cobra Unit?" Gibbs asked.

Danielle nodded. "He's afraid of them, Agent Gibbs," she answered. "But he will find them one way or another."

"You sound as stubborn as him," DiNozzo asserted.

Danielle glared at DiNozzo. "Maybe I am," she answered matter of factly. Her tone had a slight, defensive edge to it as well. "But he knows what he's doing, and I will support him in anything that he does."

Just then, the doors opened and a doctor followed by Jaecyon entered the waiting lounge. Jaecyon had his arm in a sling. His expression had softened somewhat, but there was still a flare in his eyes. The doctor turned his attention to Danielle. "If he works out, I would recommend taking it slow until his arm fully heals," he said. "I'm also putting him on pain-killers to alleviate the injury." The doctor placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

Jaecyon sighed and shrugged off the doctor's touch stubbornly. "Whatever," he said bitterly.

Gibbs was on him in a second, and he allowed his former Marine experience to control. He grabbed Jaecyon by the throat and shoved him against the wall before harshly saying, "You would do well to listen to the doctor's advice. If not for your sake, at least for your girlfriend's."

Jaecyon's eyes opened in slight panic at Gibbs' tone and demeanor and nodded, acknowledging he understood.

Gibbs released Jaecyon with a final shove, this one short to assure him that the young man got the message. "Let's go," he ordered his team. "We're done here."

Jaecyon watched Gibbs and his team leave him into Danielle's care.


	5. Chapter Five

Summary: The team investigates the death of a Marine sergeant and his wife, which leaves their son brimming with revenge. Will NCIS be able to find the ones responsible and prevent the son from exacting his revenge?

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Suspense

Pairings: none

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

****************

FOUR  
Face to Face with a Colonel, Not One to Tolerate Failure, and Further Investigation

MTAC was dark as usual, save for the occasional computer chatter and monitoring systems. Several technicians were hard at work, watching a satellite image of military personnel seizing and detaining a criminal. Seated in a middle seat, watching the action, Director Sheppard sipped her tea, waiting patiently for an upcoming communication. "Director," one of the technicians began. "I have Major David Johnson online for you."

Sheppard stood up and adjusted her headset. "Put him on," she commanded, her tone patient. Major Johnson was a distinguished gentleman, about the Directors age, who had an aura of respect and authority to all that knew him. His uniform enforced his rank, and his eyes were concentrated, almost focused on something. "Major Johnson, Im Director Jennifer Sheppard from NCIS "

"I know what NCIS is, Director," Johnson interrupted. He looked to snatch some paperwork from an assistant. "Your calling must be urgent; you broke through a lot of channels to get to me. What can I do for you."

Sheppard did her best to contain her smile. She succeeded and looked Johnson directly in the eye. In a way, it was like to Gibbs. Her tone grew urgent as she quickly got down to business. "How well did you know Sergeant McConnell and Jessica Lancaster?" she asked.

"All too well," Johnson answered. "Jack was ego-driven but motivated to ensure that his mission was successful. He was one of those men who, despite his sarcasm, he managed to get the job done. He was also quite heroic, performing a HALO jump from a C-130 flying over Pakistan at 30,000 feet. Couple that with the fact the air temperature was forty-six degrees Celsius."

"Was that the mission to rescue Yefgini Chekov?"

"Thats right," Johnson nodded. "It was going to be the future of our unit if it had succeeded. Chekov requested asylum in the West through one of our moles. Chekov was the head of OKB-754 Design Bureau, one of the Soviets top-secret research facilities, and the Easts foremost expert on the development of weapons."

"Why did Chekov want to defect?" Sheppard asked.

"To tell you the truth, he was afraid of his creations. He didnt want them falling into the hands of terrorists."

"It would seem that the terrorists have already struck." Sheppard paused and considered her next words carefully. "Major, Im sorry to say that Sergeant McConnell is dead."

Johnson stared blankly at Sheppard. The silence was so tense that one could have heard a pin drop. Johnsons eyes blinked repeatedly, trying to prevent the tears from falling down. "Jack" he whispered to himself. "Jack" He shook his head, not believing the earth shattering news. It seemed like it was a short time ago since he had last seen Jack, and now the news that he was dead was starting to eat into his heart. "I I cant believe it It isnt possible Jack was was one of the best" The colonel straightened out, though there was still the aching sadness in his posture and tone. "What about Jaecyon? Is he safe?"

Sheppard nodded. "Hes in protective custody. Some of my agents are keeping an eye on him."

"Ill let you in on a secret, Director Sheppard," Johnson intoned, his tone carrying a lilt of humor. "Jaecyon is as stubborn as Jack. If he sets his mind on something, theres almost no getting through to him. He also has his mother Jessicas flare for the dramatic."

" We have a theory on who is responsible, but thats all we have. A militant group called the Cobras."

Johnson stood from his chair slowly and walked over to a technician. He picked up a folder and started to thumb through the contents. "Im gathering all the data youll need to take them down, Director. I can only say watch your back. They are as dangerous as Al-Queda if not more."

"Ill bear that in mind, Colonel," Sheppard answered. "Again, you have my heartfelt sympathies on your loss."

Johnson nodded and the screen went blank, as Sheppard exited MTAC.

---

Heavy footfalls echoed through a large military compound. The room was bright, though there was no mistaking the evil that was inside. A towering man, who stood at six-feet seven inches had his hands clasped behind his back as he looked up at a large map of the world. Another man, dressed in a long trench coat, was conversing with a soldier and the soldier stood at attention.

"You have your orders," he said quietly. The soldier saluted and ran off.

Two communications specialists occupied two desks, facing one another, and they were patiently awaiting something. As if on cue, a pair of doors in the back opened and two people entered, frustration on their faces but also uncertainty. The man kept his back turned, but the man to his left adjusted his small glasses ever so slightly. "What news do you have, Hilga?" he asked, his tone quiet but also harsh.

Hilga grimaced upon hearing the tone. "We intercepted the target, but he is still alive," she reported. "It is like he has a sixth sense and he knows us."

"He would know us wouldn't he?" the Colonel asked emphatically, before turning his attention to a woman who had just stepped into view. "After all, our target's father did help you with that CQC, did he not Colonel Hawkland?"

Colonel Hawkland was a beautiful woman in her early thirties, and demanded respect. Her piercing green eyes shone like emeralds, but there was no mistaking the authority behind them. "Jack and I did develop CQC, but that has nothing to do about his sixth sense," she said calmly. "That is the marine sniper in him that he has from his father. That child is a black belt, but he does not use his own abilities properly. He is angry at us for killing his beloved parents."

"Good." Zhukov laughed softly. "Our plans are perfectly safe, and we can begin to execute our plan on reconstructing the _Zhagohad_."

"But we have another problem," Hilga's companion asserted nervously. "NCIS is involved."

Zhukov glared at the man for a moment before drawing a pistol from his belt. "NCIS," he hissed. Then he pulled the trigger, and the private fell to the ground, dead, a bullet hole in his head. He turned his attention back to the large map as several soldiers dragged the dead private out of the room. "I do not care for some federal organization. The CIA dog and his NSA partner barely contained us, but it was because we allowed it." He sighed and turned to one of his specialists. "Now, what fort has the items we need?" he asked.

"There are twelve in the entire United States, but there is only one on the eastern shore," one of the specialists replied. "Fort Meade, in Laurel, Maryland."

"Take a group of men to Fort Meade," Zhukov ordered Hilga. "Take Shatztokov with you. I would like to see how worthy of an opponent this NCIS really is."

---

"I don't think I've known anyone to be that stubborn," DiNozzo said from his desk. "Doesn't he know what he's doing hurting his girlfriend like that?"

Ziva shook her head. "It is hard to imagine what he is going through." She read the file on her desk for a moment, trying to find something that was worth getting her attention. "According to his father's record, he was an exceptional sniper. Whoever attacked him today was also most likely a sniper of that caliber."

"Anything on the Cobra Unit or Yefgini Chekov?" Gibbs asked briskly.

McGee quickly stood from his desk with a file in his hand. "According to our Intel, the Cobras were a group of allied mercenaries put together by Lieutenant Colonel Barbara Denison-Hawkland and Sergeant McConnell during World War II. They were hired to bring an end to the war, but they betrayed the allies. After the war, they amassed an army of their own in Rasvet and started dealing with weapons exchanges."

A portrait of Lieutenant Colonel Hawkland was shown, and McGee pulled up several names he had cross-referenced. "There were also six key officers in the unit, but they had many troops loyal to them." A picture of a large man of about six-feet, seven inches was shown first. He appeared to be wearing yellow and black camouflage with a black mask protecting his face. "This is Sergeant Ivan Totslovich, also known as The Pain. He's a mad bomber and is proficient in arming nuclear weapons."

Another picture flashed across the screen. This one was of a young man about McGee's age, but with a lazy eye and unhealed scar running down his face. "Private First Class Mikal Shatztokov, also known as The Fear or The Spider. He is a martial arts expert as well as well-versed in laying booby traps."

DiNozzo looked up from his desk and saw the next portrait. The picture showed an old man, in a wheelchair, and with a sniper rifle on his lap. He also appeared to have a parrot on his shoulder. "Now, that guy looks like he should be dead," he said cynically. "Sergeant Azlov Mondlicht, also known as The End. Heh, nickname suits him, I mean, just look at him."

"Appearances are deceiving, Tony," Ziva contradicted.

"Too true," DiNozzo said. "And this guy is just evil. He's said to be the father of all modern sniping techniques and some weird stuff that is on his body seems to be keeping him alive. Is that moss?" He mentally shivered and clicked on the next picture. "Next guy reminds me of Mister Furious from _Mystery Men_." At Gibbs' blank stare, DiNozzo added, "It's a comic book type movie with Ben Stiller, Pee-Wee Herman-"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped.

"Right, Boss." DiNozzo continued. "Gori Popkov, also known as The Fury. After World War II, he went into space as a cosmonaut. The mission went wrong and the shuttle crew died, but he survived. He suffered severe burns all over his body. Since then, he's been acting as a pyromaniac."

One last picture was displayed, and it showed a man of about Gibbs' age. He had small glasses on his face and distinctive scar just below his left eye. "Johan Zirmanovich, also known as The Sorrow," Ziva said. A look of bewilderment spread across her face as she read his file. "He has the ability to talk to the dead and obtain battle information from them as well. With that ability, he knows where an enemy would be hiding by talking to the deceased."

"A psychic?" Gibbs shook his head. "Sounds more like a medium. That's even worse."

Ziva pointed her remote to the plasma screen. "This was what the Cobras were working on during the war." McGee watched the screen, getting a closer look at the screen. On the screen was what looked like an enormous tank. The gun ports on it bristled ominously, as if they were going to fire at any given time. The tank suddenly started moving at an alarming amount of speed across a bridge, laying waist to several allied strongholds, while at the same time, taking slight damage from missiles from an unseen rocket launcher.

Gibbs' expression hardened into a scowl as he saw the tank. "What kind of tank is that?" he asked.

"They named it the _Zhagozhad_, or The Fire of Heaven," Ziva explained. "It was a tank of near destructive power. Armed with two 12.7 millimeter DSH Heavy Machine Guns, one 12.7 millimeter DSH Air-to-Air Machine Gun, and was capable of launching nuclear IRBMs from any kind of terrain without any support from friendly units. With that much power, it was truly indestructible. If it was not for Sergeant McConnell and Jessica Lancaster, this weapon would have brought complete ruin to not only the allies but also the known world."

"And now the Cobras are looking to reconstructing it here," Gibbs said, nodding absently. "We need to find that weapon before it becomes fully operational."

McGee was on the phone, just wrapping up a conversation with someone. "Boss, Fort Meade Security just reported a break-in near one of their surplus factories. They took weapons caches, firearms-"

"Load up, people!" Gibbs ordered, quickly withdrawing his sidearm. Tony, Ziva, and McGee did the same, making sure that their weapons were polished and ready. With practiced precision and military crispness, the team was ready for their first engagement with the Cobra Unit.

---

Moments earlier at Fort Meade, guards were on patrol, on alert for any outside disturbances and intrusions. Another car started to slow, the driver showing their ID and going through with flawless efficiency. A large front gate where employees and contractors entered was the easiest choice for entry, and the Cobras were going to be patient. "Here are our IDs," a soldier whispered.

"Excellent," Hilga said, flipping her hair sensually. "Remember the plan."

"Seize and exit."

Hilga nodded and exited the van. The soldiers quickly scrambled out of their military fatigues and into that of technicians. Quickly, they put on masks of young and old scientists, complete with their false IDs. The soldiers sped off toward the entrance and slowed as soon as the gate closed. The driver watched Hilga from the rear-view mirror, seeing her about to execute her task. At the front gate, a uniformed officer stopped them. "Afternoon, gentlemen," he greeted. "Can I see your ID?"

"We are... scientists," one said. "We have access."

The guard nodded, but he was still unsure. "We just want to make sure that you are who you say you are. Never can be too careful."

As the front gate guards followed their procedures, Hilga silently crept behind one of them, while drawing her .45 pistol. There was a silencer equipped at the top of the firearm and she quickly shot it at the second guard. The first guard saw his companion go down and quickly scrambled for his radio. He did not get the chance to do anything as he saw a bright flash of light and then fell limp dead from a slit throat.

Quickly, Hilga darted toward the main booth and started typing at the computer. The gate opened and the van immediately screeched forward. Hilga scanned the area and noticed several officers starting to make their way toward them. "Grenades, now," she commanded. As soon as she spoke, Fort Meade started to rain with gunfire and explosions.

A soldier quickly took out a small scanner and typed away on the makeshift keyboard amidst the chaotic battle. Other soldiers flanked him and Shatztokov flanked Hilga with his troops. "Get those doors open, now!" Shatztokov called out, hurling a grenade into the fray. His intended targets never saw it coming, just as it exploded, killing them instantly.

The Marines cries of retreat were drowned out by another explosion followed by rapid gun fire. "We have access," the hacker declared, and the doors started to open. Quickly, the Cobras entered, their guns leaving a trail of dead Marines outside. With a purposeful and patient stride, the Cobras quickly scanned the room, looking for something. There were boxes upon boxes of equipment, and there were empty tanks.

Fort Meade was on full-alert, as numerous Marines started to scramble around the area. Currently exchanging fire with a difficult adversary, their numbers were starting to dwindle. Two privates were killed, while several in the hierarchy were tending to their fallen comrades. Medics quickly joined the fray, carting away wounded as more started to fall. "Who the hell are these guys!?" a commanding voice asked sharply.

The sound of twisted laughter rang through-out the area as Shatztokov and several soldiers opened fire on the Marines. "If you guys can't do any better, we're just gonna leave with our new toys!" As soon those words escaped his mouth, he ducked under a tank as a hail of gunfire filled the storage area. He heard the ricocheting of bullets and laughed even louder. "You trying to blow us all up?!" he cackled. "Well, do your worst! We're blowing this place!"

The sounds of sirens suddenly filled the area. Looking up, Shatztokov showed a face of mock fear and surprise. Several of the sirens blared loudly, and he knew that the base must have called in for some heavy artillery. "I do hope they know I booby-trapped the front gate," he squealed. An explosion rang through the air and laughed proudly. "Back door, now!"

Shatztokov and his men started to leave until they heard an older voice calling out, "**FEDERAL AGENTS!**"

The voice was commanding, and Shatztokov looked up, briefly perplexed. What the hell, he wondered, were federal agents doing on a military base? He heard several explosions sounding off, as the air was laced with gunfire. Wounded marines had sprawled the front, and there was a fire near the two exits near the side, which left back. But now, their retreat was blocked as well.

Shatztokov got a better look at the federal agents gunning down his men. There was SWAT and then "NCIS? Damn, theyre persistent. Get that tank outta here now!"

Outside, Gibbs was motioning for his team and several law officers to surround the exit. They nodded, as SWAT started to fan out as well. A hail of gun fire rang through the area, but Gibbs' team managed to avoid getting hit. The sound of squealing breaks emanated near the exit, and Gibbs barely had time to roll out of the way before an accelerating car tore through the doors, its passengers opening fire.

DiNozzo, McGee, and Ziva quickly withdrew their guns and returned fire. Shatztokov's maniacal laughter filled the air as he spun the car around and retreated in the far distance. Gibbs moved, his gun still drawn as soldiers dressed in military fatigues started to fire, but quickly dispatched by his team and SWAT. The fight went on for quite some time. Gibbs and his team managed to avoid getting seriously hurt, but some of SWAT was starting to go down. Several soldiers stormed through the open door and opened fire, but were immediately gunned down by NCIS.

Shatztokov gazed in anguish as his comrades were gunned down by the combined firepower of SWAT and NCIS, their bodies riddled with bullets. One soldier quickly fumbled with a radio over his left arm. "COME IN, HQ!" he cried out, just as a well-timed shot from Gibbs disabled the radio and him. As he was hit, he slumped to the right and fell out of the retreating tank.

It was a diversion, as the Cobras were now driving down the street, their main prize following behind, grinding down the street. "IN THE CAR!" Gibbs ordered his team, already starting the engine and peeling off as soon as they were in.


	6. Chapter Six

Summary: The team investigates the death of a decorated Marine and his wife, leaving their son brimming with revenge. Will they be able to find the ones responsible and prevent the son from exacting his revenge?

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Suspense

Pairings: none

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

****************

FIVE  
Kidnapped

Danielle's lunch was bland to say the least. Despite working as an intern at John's Hopkins, there were moments when she just wished she had another job. She was also working toward attaining her Masters in Psychology but her internship was not going to pay for her graduate school. As soon as she opened her mouth to eat, she heard the seat beside her being pulled out. "Hey, Danielle," a nurse greeted.

"Laura," Danielle acknowledged. "Join me, won't you? My lunch is kinda bland."

"Surely it can't be that bad." Laura tried to smile but Danielle knew it was forced. "What kind of sandwich is that, anyway? Maybe that'll say why it's so bad."

"It isn't bad, it's-"

"Bland?" Laura laughed. "That all depends on who prepared it. And the way a food looks can sometimes determine how a person is feeling."

Danielle scoffed silently. "Is that so?" she asked.

Laura nodded. Danielle sighed and set down her sandwich. She bowed her head as if accepting defeat. "I saw Jaecyon go in with Dr. Norris," Laura said. "Is everything all right?"

"He was in for a gun shot wound," Danielle admitted. She sighed again and felt her eyes sting. "They're after him. And he's protecting me. But we got into an argument and now I fear for him." She stood up from her chair, a stern look on her face. "I need some fresh air."

Danielle walked out of the hospital cafeteria and onto the main terrace. She looked around, as if she was afraid, but did not see anything out of the ordinary. Her walk was calm, relaxed. She fumbled in her jacket pocket and felt a set of earphones. Instinctively, she placed them over her ears and felt a small button around the base of her finger. She pushed it, and Green Day's _Holiday_ started to play through the earphones.

As Danielle walked, she felt a pair of gloved hands wrapped around her lips, preventing her from crying out. She quickly glanced at her captives but saw they were only wearing black masks, preventing possible identification. She did manage to make out the brown eyes, but other than that, she saw nothing. She struggled in vain, kicking and trying to scream for help, but a blunt object impacted the back of her head, knocking her out.

---

Jaecyon sighed in fatigue over his headset. "Yes, Mr. Harris," he drawled. "You have to update your computers operating system. There was a slight on the other end, and Mr. Harris sounded angry. Jaecyon was not in the mood to deal with an irate customer, but at DVM Technologies, it was usually expected. Yeah, I know it sucks, but I dont see any other alternative." He rolled his eyes as he typed. "You really should update, sir. Anyone, even Geek Squad, would tell you the same thing."

Someone cleared their throat, trying to get Jaecyons attention. "Yes, Mr. Harris. Let me just take down your address, and someone will be out there soon." Jaecyon typed the address and finished the phone call with professionalism. "And thank you for calling DVM Technologies." Jaecyon set his headset down and plopped his forehead on his desk in exhaustion. "I need a vacation."

"Just one more day, Jaecyon."

"One more day," he repeated. "Whats up, Norman?"

Norman was Jaecyons age, yet there was no mistaking the playful attitude he displayed. The two were also best friends, having grown up together, and trained together for employment in the same agency. Norman looked blankly at Jaecyon, holding something in his hand. He pulled it back and watched his friends blank expression. "Im worried about you. Youve just lost your parents, and yet you still chose to come in, as opposed to planning their funeral."

"Their funerals are already planned," Jaecyon explained. "My father wanted his body cremated and my mother wanted her organs to be donated. After the funeral, I was going planning on leaving DC and enlisting in the Corp. Theyre always looking for a few good men to serve."

"The Marine Corps?" Norman repeated, surprised. "Thats a pretty bold step." Looking at a picture of Danielle he kept on his desk, he turned his gaze back to Jaecyon. "What about Danielle? How does she feel about you joining the Corp?"

If anything, those words made Jaecyon feel somewhat saddened. He was unsure of how to answer. Sighing, he said quietly, "Were having some problems. Were trying to work things out, but "

Norman gasped. "You havent told her?"

Jaecyon sighed. "The sooner I leave and this is all behind me, the better. Im only endangering Danielle if I stay in DC any longer, what with the ones that killed my parents still out there." Norman frowned in thought, his hand shaking as he held an envelope.

"So, youre running away?" Norman asked.

Jaecyon shook his head, not wanting to have this conversation. "What is that?"

"This just came in the mail for you," Norman said, taking hold of a medium length envelope. "Theres no return address or anything. Just has your name and the agency."

"Thats odd." He grew suspicious, feeling the envelop in his hands. Taking a pair of scissors on his desk, he started to open the envelope. Norman stammered nervously, but Jaecyon did not hear it. DVM Technologies had heard of the Anthrax attack after 9/11, and they were still prioritizing their mail. Usually, the mail that was delivered was inter-office. Today, however, there was something specific for Jaecyon and he was quizzical as to what it might have been. Reaching inside, he felt what felt like a rectangular object, along with some sort of paper. "What the hell?" He shook loose the contents of the envelope and out entered a cellular phone with a closed flap. There was also a sticky note attached to it

_Open me at 1413 hours. _

Jaecyon looked at the message, confused for a moment, and then back to his computer screen. 1413. He knew that 1413 hours meant 2:13 p.m. The bottom right hand corner of his computer read 2:12 p.m., and it quickly changed to 2:13. One second later, the phone chirped to the familiar tune of the _Super Mario Brothers_ video game theme. Examining the number that showed up on the caller ID, Jaecyon remained perplexed, but made to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he asked hesitantly.

A distorted voice crackled into the phone. _"We have your girlfriend,"_ it began_. "We know where the two of you live, and who your parents were when they tracked us. You work at DC-Maryland-Virginia Technologies in Lorton, Virginia. Your girlfriend is an intern nurse at Johns Hopkins. You have a beagle named Oscar. You shop at Pentagon Central every weekend and charge your purchases to your American Express cards. You think youre safe being protected by NCIS, but they cannot help you. We know all these things, and more. Cooperate and meet our demands, or we will return your girlfriend in a body bag like your parents."_

Jaecyons face paled as he set down the cell phone. His hands shook and he felt his heart beating faster than normal. He looked for a return number but there was only the name of RESTRICTED.

He quickly stood from his desk, reaching behind him for his jacket. He quickly vacated his desk and headed toward the stairwell. At that moment, his supervisor, an older woman of about fifty years, stopped him. "Whoa, there, McConnell," she said. "Slow down. Where you going? Were in the middle of a rush."

"I have to go, Ms. Thompson."

"Go where?"

"Out."

"Care to be more specific?"

"No, sorry."

Marcia Thompson remained in her routed position at the stairwell, just as Jaecyon started to place his hand on the door handle. "Not another step, Jaecyon," she warned. "I cant have an employee of DVM Technologies just go out without proper authorization or an appropriate reason."

Jaecyon shook his head. "I cant give you a reason."

"Then you cant go."

"Ms. Thompson, I am asking one more time."

"And I am telling you that you cannot just up and leave. It sets a bad example for our office."

Jaecyon sighed and reached on his shirt. In his hand was his ID card. "Now, let me go. I have to make a call."

---

Jaecyon quickly straddled his Ninja Kawasaki motorcycle and strapped on his helmet. He revved the engine three times and sped off through the streets of Lorton to Interstate 95 north toward the District of Columbia. His mind was racing as he replayed the message on the cell phone in his head. Nothing like this had ever happened to him, and since the deaths of his parents, he was afraid that the same thing might happen to Danielle.

He remembered his father telling him during one of his missions to rescue P.O.W.s, he himself was tortured and subjugated to severe beatings. He had survived and for his duties, was granted an honorable discharge, opting for civilian work. The news of the former still fresh in his mind, he popped a wheelie, and gained speed as his turnoff exit was rapidly approaching. He ignored the honking horns as he weaved through traffic.

Interstate 95 was starting to back up, and it was only a quarter until three. Jaecyon zoomed through the traffic gracefully. After thirty-five minutes, he was near the 14th Street Bridge and nearing the museum battleship _USS Barry_. He knew he was close when he saw the battleship and then several other buildings along the area known as the Navy Yard. When he was younger, his father had taken him to the museum battleship, just for sightseeing purposes. The ship looked so real, and he was fascinated with its splendor. He had asked questions about the crew compliment, and if there were Marines that served on board. They were unusual questions at the time, but they were insightful.

The NCIS building was in his line of sight. As soon as he drove up to the front gate, he was immediately stopped. He understood why. The Navy Yard was a secure facility, and one did not enter unless they were employed there, expected, or someone in the service. Jaecyon, unfortunately, was neither, and the guards stopped him before he could proceed any further. "Can we help you?" the first one asked.

"Does Agent Gibbs work here?" Jaecyon asked, starting to take out the keys of his motorcycle.

"Whos asking?" the second one asked, examining the motorcycle.

"Please," Jaecyon said, almost sounding like he was going to plead. "I need to speak to him right away; its an emergency."

The second guard waved his hand and nodded, going back to the booth. "All right, all right, calm down," he said. "Ill call him now." Jaecyon nodded in silence as the guard walked back to the booth and to a phone. "This is front gate security for Agent Gibbs, the guard began. "Theres a young man here to see him." A pause. "Hes about six foot one, has wavy black hair, and a quickly mending arm. There was another pause and the guard nodded. All right. Well send him in now." He hung up and lowered the gate. "Follow us."

Jaecyon nodded as the guard escorted him through the Yard. They reached the front entrance and another guard buzzed them in. This guard worked the front desk, making sure that no one entered unless with proper authorization.

Seeing as Jaecyon was a civilian as well as a guest, he handed him the sign-in log. As soon as he finished signing in and being given a visitors badge, he and the guard walked to the elevator. The elevator dinged and Gibbs had apparently been waiting. "Ill take it from here, Brian," he said.

Brian nodded and headed back outside to the main gate. "You look exhausted," Gibbs remarked casually. "You drove all the way here?"

"_Rode_ actually," Jaecyon answered, mirroring the casual tone. "My Ninjas in guest parking."

Gibbs nodded. "So, why didnt you call?"

"I just got the call." Jaecyon sighed. "They have her, Agent Gibbs. They know all about us and theyre threatening to kill her if I dont cooperate."

"Did you offer a bargain?" Gibbs asked.

Jaecyons answer was automatic and heavy. "Of course not."

The elevator opened to the main area of NCIS, and Gibbs exited, with Jaecyon following slowly behind. Jaecyon looked around in amazement at the bullpen, surprised at how the area was organized. He saw different agents working on cases and engrossed in files as his eyes wandered around. He actually chuckled as his gaze went from the plasma screen television to the different computers and other facilities in the room. "This is nothing like DVM Technologies," he said in wonderment.


	7. Chapter Seven

Summary: The team investigates the death of a decorated Marine sergeant and his wife, leaving their son brimming with revenge. Will they be able to find the ones responsible and prevent the son from exacting his revenge?

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Suspense

Pairings: none

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

****************

SIX  
The Drop and a Betrayal

The shipping yard was desolate, save for the docked tanker ships.

A small gust of wind blew across the area, bringing a slight drop in temperature. In the blackness of night, Jaecyon walked toward the yard. He was walking deliberately, almost nervous at his surroundings. From his vantage point, he noticed that no one had been around. There were no guards, and no one had come out to greet him upon his arrival.

Had he arrived earlier than he was required to? A part of him was scared, and he was unsure as to how he was going to proceed. He breathed in the cold air and stuffed his hands in his coat pockets. He did not plan to do this alone, and he was scared. He was worried that if he arrived too late, Danielle was going to die. Part of him remembered the core element of anyone who served in the service of the United States. No negotiating with terrorists.

If anything, the Cobras were terrorists.

With Jessica Lancasters assistance, Jaecyons father had rescued Yifgeni Chekov from the Cobras. The Cobras were selling weapons of mass destruction to Iraq and its allies during the Cold War, but with the end of the war, they thought to have been disbanded.

Now, they have returned.

And they were going to get their revenge.

---

Two hours earlier, Jaecyon was in the forensics lab of Abigail Scuitto, undergoing final directions as to how to proceed. He never met a naval forensic scientist before, let alone one that looked like a Goth. As it turned out, she preferred to go by the name Abby. She told her that while informal, only Ducky called her Abigail. Once again, he was reminded by the diversity of people who were working at NCIS. There was Gibbs, who had told him that like his father, was a former Marine as well as a sniper.

If he, Jaecyon, survived this, maybe he could talk to Gibbs about that.

Then there was Anthony DiNozzo. He was like a more seasoned version of Jaecyon, yet there was no mistaking the boyish charm and wit that surrounded him. He reminded him of his older brother with his smart wit.

McGee was next. He reminded him of his co-worker Norman over at DVM Technologies. They were both knowledgeable in computers; he was always throwing out a plethora of computer terminology and sometimes, he was lost in the dialogue.

Ziva David was next. He had never known or met anyone as exotic or as beautiful. He was immediately interested in getting to know her better once this was all over.

Then there was Dr. Mallard, or as he was commonly known, Ducky. His accent reminded Jaecyon of his Uncle Johnson, and plus he enjoyed telling a good story.

Abby seemed nice. She was polite, yet, also funny and dedicated to the job at hand. Her lab was also extraordinary, mixing computer technology with forensic technology. Everything about the lab, especially the Mass Spectrometer, was amazing.

In his brief glance at how Gibb's team worked, he did not hear Abby clearing her throat, trying to get his attention. "The device's signal goes up to three hundred yards," she explained again. This time, Jaecyon was paying attention. The device looked to be about the size of a dime. "I hope you're not afraid of needles." Jaecyon wondered what Abby meant and before he could ask, he felt something sharp puncture his shoulder. In less than a second, the pain subsided, and there was a yellow blip pulsating on the screen of Abby's computer. McGee was already typing away at the second computer, bringing up what looked like a homing signal. "The chip sends a coded signal that can be picked up only by our computers. With it in your shoulder, we'll be able to track you anywhere, even in the dark."

"Sort of like the veridium patch Spock slapped on Captain Kirk in _The Undiscovered Country_?" Jaecyon asked Abby.

McGee looked up from the computer he was working on, surprised at the inquiry and reference. "Well, our device isn't quite as advanced, but it uses the same principle," he replied.

Jaecyon nodded, impressed. It was amazing how much, if any other things he had with Gibbs' team. "_Majh._"

DiNozzo rolled his eyes, clearing getting impatient. "Let me guess," he stated. "Another Klingon insult?"

"No, Agent DiNozzo. I was saying good," Jaecyon corrected. "Actually, it's more like, I'm impressed."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Tony answered with a slight smirk.

"That's good work," Gibbs had said, ignoring the exchange between his Senior Agent and the civilian before him. It was a playful squabble, but in the end he decided to shift back to the task at hand. To Jaecyon, he added, "We'll keep a safe distance. First sign of trouble, you're leaving. But we will save her."

Jaecyon nodded, worried about what was going to transpire within the next hour. He had planned on rescuing Danielle of his own accord. Something inside of him was telling him that even if he had given the Cobras the schematics on his flash drive, she was going to die. One did not negotiate with terrorists, and the Cobra Unit had certainly qualified as a terrorist organization.

NCIS was involved.

Not because he had insisted.

But it was also a case for one of the main branches of the military.

And Danielle was a civilian.

Jaecyon did not want his girlfriend to die for something that was out of his hands. But what else was there that he could do? He was grown up, and he had to make his own decisions. His parents had taught him self-reliance when he lived with them. He learned respect and humility when he moved out and Danielle moved in with him.

Danielle was in trouble, and he was going to rescue her. With NCIS backing him from the shadows and despite having no real experience in the field as a law officer, this was going to be one of the most difficult things he had ever done.

---

Jaecyon approached the dock gate, his head held high as he waited for the nearest sentry to escort him inside. A dog barked in the distance, startling him out of his train of thought. Quickly, he calmed down and looked the sentry dead in the eye.

The guard grasped his walkie-talkie and pressed a button that opened the line to Colonel Zhukov. "Colonel, sir, come in, this is front gate sentry delta five."

After a brief burst in static, Zhukov's voice filtered the small speaker on the walkie-talkie. _"Has our guest arrived?"_ he asked.

"Yes, sir," the guard answered. "Right on schedule."

"_See him in._ _I am really looking forward to this."_

The guard led Jaecyon through the dock gate. It was all too quiet save for the militaristic marches of Cobra soldiers as they marched through the gate, as if they were conquerors. He heard several body blows being landed as many of the soldiers were engaged in heavy sparring. Looking around, he realized that these men were as dangerous as his own father, if not more dangerous.

Unknown to the soldier, Jaecyon was wearing something that monitored the conversation and retransmitted the video back to NCIS. They were watching what he was experiencing as he walked through the docks.

Jaecyon adjusted the collar of his lightweight jacket, trying to keep himself warm. The soldier led him through the winding sections of the dock from one ship to another. There were also multitudes of storage boxes, each ranging in color. He wondered silently if he was heading for one of the bins but continued following the sentry. Briefly, his eyes shifted toward the soldiers that were overlooking maps and other diagrams. The soldiers glared at the new arrival and immediately went back to work, not at all covering their items.

"Keep moving," the guard ordered. "There's nothing to see here."

Jaecyon did as he was told and kept walking forward. Finally, they approached their destination and the soldier stepped away from the young man he was escorting. Thunder rumbled around the dock, briefly jarring Jaecyon's concentration. Two guards that were standing in the back waited silently as a towering figure walked forward. He was a distinguished man in his late fifties, and he was wearing a neatly polished Russian military uniform.

"Welcome, Jaecyon McConnell. We've been expecting you." Jaecyon looked over the man, listening to his tone. "I'm sure you know who I am."

Jaecyon kept his eyes on the man before him, not glowering in his gaze. His voice was firm when he said, "Colonel Zhukov." He was un-intimidated by the man who had killed his parents just to get the plans to the _Zhagohad. _"I would officially welcome you to the states, but you seem to know your way pretty well around the east coast."

Zhukov scoffed. "The clever Jack McConnell wit," he uttered. "Or what would pass as sarcasm. I've heard those words spoken before."

"What do you want?" Jaecyon intoned.

"Come now, Jaecyon," Zhukov addressed slowly. "Let us catch up on old times. Will you join me for a drink to our dearly departed?"

"We have nothing to catch up on." Just as Jaecyon started to walk away, several automatic weapons clicked off and the soldiers were pointing them directly at him.

"You have what we want. And we have what you want. Bring her!" At Zhukov's command, several soldiers in the back stepped forward and pointed their guns at someone with a mask over their face. The individual was a woman, about five foot four inches, and her muffled cries went unheard behind the mask. After only ten steps, she and her escorts stopped walking and the mask was forced off. There were no signs of injury, but it was obvious that she had been crying for a long time. Immediately, Jaecyon felt his heart sink into his chest at the sight before him. "Now give us what _we_ want. Or would you rather see a bullet in her beautiful skull?"

Danielle was shaking her head , pleading with Jaecyon not to give the Cobras what they wanted. "It's going to be okay, Danielle," Jaecyon said calmly.

Danielle shook her head again, this time not as quickly. "Not for you, I'm afraid," she answered emotionlessly.

"Huh?" Jaecyon was speechless, and was about to panic. "What are you talking about?"

Danielle smiled and turned to face Zhukov. "I told you he wasn't as smart as his father."

Jaecyon was incredulous. "What?!"

Before Jaecyon could say anything else, one of the soldiers' punched him in the chest, forcing him to his knees. The wind was knocked out of him and his breath escaped from his lungs.

Danielle sighed and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, her answer was as clear as a cloudless sky. "I'm leaving, Jaecyon. I'm defecting." Danielle's tone was now edgy and crisp. "The United States is a broken country. With the _Zhagohad _close to being complete_, _my allies will force your government to surrender to us. Al-Queda and Russia, the two powers no one expected to join forces, will force this country into a new world war that we will instigate. And there isn't a thing that can be done about it." Jaecyon was shaking his head and started to back away, his eyes stinging with tears as if Danielle's words had hurt his heart. "Are you crying?" Danielle scoffed. "And here I thought you were a strong, strapping man who rarely showed his emotions."

Jaecyon shook his head again and ripped one of the automatic weapons away from one of the soldier's surrounding him. His eyes grew cold as he felt the heavy weapon in his hands. Danielle smirked and just stood there, only tilting her head ever so slightly. "You must be joking," she said. "Do you think you can pull the trigger?"

In rage, Jaecyon lunged forward, trying to catch Danielle by surprise. He reared his hands forward in a chop and punch, aimed at Danielle's neck and her head. However, Danielle had been waiting for him and quickly blocked the chop and countered with a sharp elbow to his ribs. Seeing him double over in pain from her quick attack, she grabbed his arm and twisted it painfully. Jaecyon howled in pain, feeling the bones in his arm snap. Then Danielle kicked him hard, forcing him on his knees. She thrust the front of her boot on his face. Jaecyon gasped painfully, falling into a stack of crates.

Danielle walked casually toward Jaecyon, seeing him stir painfully. When she saw him slowly raise his head, she ran toward him and brought her knee crashing down to his face. She heard something crack and knew she had done some damage.

Zhukov made his way to Jaecyon but Danielle stopped him. "Wait," she said. "He is my responsibility. I'll take care of him." Zhukov looked down at the floor, seeing Jaecyon grudgingly wiping his busted lip. The pain in his body was brutal, and he could hardly stand. Leaning on a stack of crates for support with his good arm, he saw Danielle looking down at him.

"This is where we part ways, Jaecyon." Danielle held out her hand. Barely conscious, Jaecyon opened his eyes and saw the blurry form of Danielle's arm reaching out for him. Blindingly, he reached out for it, but then he felt another stiff roundhouse kick to his face. The blow was so fierce that it knocked him into the crates and onto the cold floor. He felt his ribs crack upon the impact, and he was unable to move up to a vertical base. Danielle looked down at Jaecyon's side, witnessing her brutal attacks toll. Something caught her eye just as soon as she was about to deliver the killing blow. Kneeling downward, she noticed the silver key instrument and smiled as she picked it up and began to wipe it clean.

"Are we done here?" Zhukov asked bitterly, anxious to find out what the instrument in Danielle's hand was. It looked like a flash drive.

"We're done," Danielle answered, wiping off the last trails of blood off of the flash drive. "Now we have the plans."

With his vision fading because of the pain, Jaecyon made out the blurry forms of Zhukov savagely kissing Danielle. In his hidden earpiece, he faintly heard Gibbs' warning tone. _"...ecyon! Get... of there!" _Abby repeated the warning, but it went unheard as Jaecyon continued to stir between consciousness and unconsciousness. When the last soldier began to depart, something dropped on the floor. The item was close and Jaecyon was crawling for the closest exit. As soon as he managed to crawl out, the explosion was instantaneous.

The blast pushed Jaecyon away to the ground. The entire area was consumed in flames and another explosion rocked the remains of the building. The fire caught hold of his skin, and his arm was ablaze. Rolling around proved to help, but he was drowning in pain while doing so. He immediately drew the conclusion that the grenade that exploded was not a normal grenade, but rather a white phosphorus one. He felt the tissue of his arm start to literally melt away, leaving only enough flesh at the bone. He cried out in sharp pain as the flames raced down to his hand, severely burning it. His screams echoed through the docks for two minutes more until he blacked out from the pain coursing through his body.

The last thing he heard was an ambulance.

Then he finally blacked out.


End file.
